She Gives Him Hope Prequel
by ddshipper9692
Summary: The back story to 'She Gives Him Hope'


As the Children of Time celebrated the return of the Earth to its rightful place, Donna, Jenny and the Duplicate Doctor made their way to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

After making their tea, they sat at the table and decided what they were going to call the Duplicate and what relation he wanted to be to Donna, Jenny and the Doctor.

"So, have you decided on a name and what relationship you would like?" asked Donna fondly.

Nodding, the Duplicate Doctor smiled fondly back before replying, "Well, name wise I was thinking Benjamin Andrew Noble. Relation wise I was hoping I could be your and the Doctor's son!"

Donna was a little surprised but found that she quite like the idea.

"Is that okay?" he asked nervously.

Smiling at him lovingly, Donna replied, "Of course it is, sweetheart."

Ben beamed at her before turning to Jenny and asking, "You don't mind being my little sister, do you?"

Looking at him for a few seconds, Jenny decided she didn't mind.

"I would love for you to be my big brother," Jenny said with a smile, as she and Ben hugged.

After breaking the hug, Jenny turned to Donna and asked, "Mum, can I have a full name like Ben?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart," Donna said in surprise, before continuing, "Do you have a name in mind?"

Biting her bottom lip in thought, Jenny frowned before shaking her head and saying, "Can you pick something for me, Mum?"

Smiling lovingly at her daughter, she thought for a minute before saying, "What about Jennifer Celeste Noble?"

Thinking about it, Jenny decided that she loved her mum's choice and nodded her agreement.

Donna smiled at her children with love and affection and pulled them into a group hug, causing them to each snuggle into her.

A soft cough from the doorway caused Donna to look up and see the Doctor looking at them affectionately.

"There's room for one more you know, spaceman," Donna said.

The Doctor smiled widely at this and joined in the hugging.

After the hug broke, Ben and Jenny went back to the console room to give their parents some privacy.

"So...," Donna said.

They stood in awkward silence for several minutes before the Doctor cleared his throat and tried to decide where to begin when they heard a noise from the console room.

Looking at each other in surprise, they both made for the console room to find Rose with a split lip and bloody nose, and Jenny with a long scratch down her left cheek.

Looking at his companions and children in surprise, the Doctor noticed Jenny being restrained by Ben and Jack, Jackie restrained Rose with Mickey standing close by. Martha and Sarah Jane looked on with shock and what looked like disappointment and disgust aimed at Rose.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" the Doctor and Donna said angrily at the same time.

When no one spoke, the Doctor walked over to Jenny and took a hold of her chin so he could turn her head and look at her cheek. Pulling out a small device and waving it over her cheek, the Doctor healed it before turning to Rose and doing the same to her lip and nose.

Walking back over next to Donna, the Doctor looked at everyone and demanded, "Well?"

Ben was the first to speak. "Well, Jenny and I came back to the console room and I asked Jenny what she thought you guys were up to in the kitchen, now that you had some privacy and she said that you guys were probably playing tonsil hockey, finally."

The Doctor and Donna both blushed, while making a small noise of embarrassment at this as that is what they had wanted to do.

"Anyway, Rose heard us and said 'As if he would be interested in _that_!'"

This caused Donna and the others to visibly flinch, Jenny start glaring at Rose again and the Doctor to shoot a harsh glare at Rose before pulling Donna into a hug.

Staring at the Doctor in disbelief, Rose went to say something only to find her mother had a hand over her mouth.

"After she said that, Jenny told her to shut her mouth or she would shut it for her. Then Rose said she like to see her try, which Jenny took as a challenge and leapt towards Rose, and punched her in the mouth splitting Rose's lip. So Rose scratched her and then Jenny broke her nose. And that's when we all got over our shock to break it up, then about two minutes later you guys appear," Ben concluded.

Thinking about what was said, the Doctor looked up at everyone and asked, "Does everyone agree with what Ben just told me?"

Rose looked at Ben and Jenny, smugly thinking that her 'friends' would say 'no', only to have the grin wiped off her face when she saw everyone nod or mumble 'yes'.

Looking at Rose angrily, the Doctor was trying to decide what to say to her and how to punish her when he heard a soft gasp come from Donna. As he turned to look, he saw her suddenly faint to the floor, causing everyone to yell her name in shock and run over to her.

Reaching her first, the Doctor pulled her into his arms, calling her name again, with tears in his eyes; he couldn't lose her, she meant too much to him.

Feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder, the Doctor looked up to see Ben.

"Dad, it's ok; Mum's going to be fine. She just needs to sleep it off," Ben told him softly.

Looking up at his son in confusion and slight panic, the Doctor asked, "Sleep what off?"

Looking at his dad, Ben realised she hadn't got around to tell him yet.

"Her partial regeneration," Ben said, trying to ease his dad's panic and worry.

Instead of calming him, Ben's words only made the Doctor's panic that much worse.

"That can't be! She's human, and humans can't survive something like that," the Doctor nearly shouted in panic.

Grabbing one of his father's hands, Ben placed it first over her right heart which was beating strongly and then moved it to the left side were the Doctor could feel another heartbeat only slightly weaker but getting stronger.

Realising what this meant, the Doctor looked down at Donna in wonder.

"Hey Dad! Why don't you take everyone home and Ben and I will take mum to her room and stay with her until you're finished?" suggested Jenny.

"Ok," came her dad's reply.

Scooping Donna up in his arms, the Doctor walked off towards her bedroom, only to find their rooms had been merged, making him smile and thanking the TARDIS mentally. After lovingly tucking her in, he softly kissed her forehead; making her smile happily in her sleep.

Returning to the console room the Doctor decided to drop off Sarah Jane, Martha and Jack first so they didn't have to see Rose throw a tantrum when she found out she was being left in the parallel universe.

After saying his goodbyes to Sarah Jane, Martha and Jack, the Doctor turned to walk back in only to almost walk into Mickey coming out.

"Where are you going?" the Doctor asked in surprise.

Smiling at the Doctor, Mickey replied, "Well, there is nothing for me in the parallel universe anymore. My gran passed on and I don't want to associate with Rose anymore."

Smiling sadly at the young man in front of him, the Doctor said, "I'm sorry."

Smiling at him in surprise, Mickey said his goodbye and ran after Martha and Jack.

Walking back into the TARDIS after having dropped off Jackie and Rose, the Doctor was not at all surprised at her temper tantrum and how he had the ungentlemanly thought of smacking her.

Setting the TARDIS into the vortex and sealing off the parallel universe, the Doctor headed towards the bedroom to see if Donna was awake.

Arriving at their room, the Doctor smiled at the beautiful scene in front of him. Donna had moved to the middle of the bed, while Ben and Jenny were each on a side, snuggled into her; each had a look of bliss on their face.

"What are you smiling at, time boy?" wondered Donna softly, bringing the Doctor out of his thoughts.

Looking at her lovingly, the Doctor replied, "My family."

The Doctor walked over to an armchair and sat down. Leaning forward the Doctor reached out a hand to brush Donna's cheek.

Sighing in happiness, Donna wriggled around, making a space for the Doctor to squeeze into between her and Jenny.

When the Doctor was all tucked in and comfy, he pulled Donna into his arms and looked into those beautiful eyes of hers.

Donna leaned in and kissed him softly as she brushed her mind against his; making him smile, pull her tighter to him and deepen the kiss. Feeling her love for him fill his soul, the Doctor pressed his forehead to hers and opened his mind completely to her. He was delighted when Donna did the same and watched as her emerald green intertwine with his gold bonding them for life.

Opening his eyes, the Doctor leaned over and whispered, "I love you."

Smiling at him, Donna replied, "I love you too."

**6 Months Later**

Sitting to the side of the toilet bowl throwing up again for what was like the fourth time this week, Donna moaned softly to herself. Getting up, Donna made her way to the bathroom sink so she could brush her teeth. Looking around, she tried to remember were the mouth wash was, when she noticed a box on the sink that hadn't been there before. Picking it up, Donna realised what it was and became very nervous and excited. Taking the test out of the box and following the instructions, she sat down to wait for two minutes. After two minutes, Donna looked nervously at the stick and saw a little pink plus sign, which made her literally squeal in delight.

The Doctor was in the library room giving Ben and Jenny their daily lessons, when he was hit with absolute pure delight from Donna, that made him tingle; making him grin like a fool and causing Ben and Jenny to laugh at him.

"What is it, Dad?" they asked him at the same time.

Still grinning, the Doctor replied, "I don't know, but your mum is really, really happy about something."

Looking at each other for a second, they jumped up and grabbed their dad, saying together, "Come on, we want to know what's going on."

Arriving at their parent's room they found their mum sitting in the middle of the bed practically radiating happiness.

Walking over and joining her on the bed, the Doctor sat facing her and took her hands in his.

"What are you so happy about, beautiful?" he asked.

Smiling at him, Donna just handed him the pregnancy test.

Looking at the object for a second, the Doctor was confused until his brain kicked in and he realised what it was. The Doctor grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, with happy tears spilling from his eyes.

"Well, is someone going to fill us in?" Jenny asked, breaking the silence.

Pulling back from the Doctor a little, Donna turned to her children and replied, "I'm pregnant."

Both Jenny and Ben squealed in delight before piling on their parents to hug them, knowing how much they wanted a baby and how they were finally getting something they both deserved.

**3 and a half Months Later**

Sitting in the library reading a Gallifreyan tome and relaxing like she had been told to, Donna laughed when she heard the TARDIS grumble.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Donna asked.

"_He's going to wear a hole in my grating if he doesn't stop that pacing,_" was the TARDIS's response.

'Oh Theta,' Donna thought before saying, "Don't worry, I'll sort him out for you."

Getting up and rubbing the nearest wall lovingly, Donna was rewarded by a warm downdraft from the TARDIS and a purring hum.

Making her way to the console room, Donna just smiled to herself as she went to sort out her beloved spaceman.


End file.
